Cómo prevenir el embarazo adolescente
by Janendra
Summary: La madre de Kurama piensa que su hijo anda en malos pasos con su novia y decide enviarlo a un campamento para que abrace la castidad. Para no ir Kurama inventa una inteligente estratagema que consta de dos factores: gay y Hiei. YAOI.


Yu Yu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi y yo escribo por amor al arte.

Hetero: Heterosexual.

Inari-sama: Un dios.

Ningen: humano.

Suichi Minamino es el nombre humano de Kurama.

Cómo prevenir el embarazo adolescente

by Janendra

email: janendra(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

I. El señor les abrirá la luz de la castidad

Kurama se pasa las dos manos por el largo cabello rojo. Maldice. Camina por la sala. Patea la mesita de centro. Un pato que Shiori ama termina en el suelo, Kurama mira los pedazos. Debí acompañarla, se dice, esconde el pato debajo del sofá.

—Pero ella habría pensado que deseaba algo serio —dice en voz alta—, se hubiera sentido apoyada.

Y darle apoyo a esa zorra, con perdón de sus congéneres, hubiera equivalido a ponerse un anillo de compromiso en el dedo. Kurama vuelve a alisarse el cabello, de tanto pasarse las manos se ha hecho una graciosa melena de león. Se sienta en el sofá y para disimular la ausencia del pato mueve un adorno de flores.

—Era un bonito adorno —suspira, pero su mente está muy lejos de lo que dice.

Kurama se despeina otro poco. Mira el teléfono mudo. El reloj marca las tres y cuarto, maldición, quedó de llamar a las dos. Se jura solemnemente no volver a coger. Lo medita, mira le reloj, quizá no debería ser tan drástico, si lo analiza con imparcialidad no todo fue su culpa, ella puso mucha calentura de su parte, gruñe¡le aseguró que no estaba en sus días fértiles! Se desgreña a dos manos. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza cuando decidió confiar en las predicciones hormonales de una adolescente?

—Ah sí —se mira la entrepierna con desprecio—, tú estabas al mando.

Su pene, haciendo gala de esa vida propia que tienen los genitales, se empequeñece. ¿Eh quién lleva las riendas aquí, dice con su silencio.

—No puedo ser padre —musita Kurama, se pone lívido—¡sólo tengo diecisiete años!

Se imagina quince pequeños youkos corriendo por la sala, derribando los adornos, siete zorritos plateados mordisqueando los sillones. Se mira entrando por la puerta, arrastra los pies por los mugrosos jirones de lo que fue una alfombra, tiene la espalda encorvada, el rostro ojeroso, cansado, la puerta de la cocina se abre, aparece la zorra con una panza descomunal y una cacerola llena de comida para gatos.

La prometedora visión del futuro le provoca un tic en el ojo derecho. La sangre le late con fuerza en el rostro. Adiós universidad, doctorado, viajar por el mundo. Se arrodilla, levanta las manos al cielo.

—¡Inari-sama! —solloza… y el teléfono suena.

Kurama se abalanza contra el teléfono, se le cae la bocina y manotea para atraparla en el aire, pero no la alcanza.

—Eh Shûichi ¿eres tú? —se escucha desde la bocina, Kurama la levanta y contesta frenético.

—¡Claro que soy yo zorra! —ruge y se le olvida omitir el insulto.

El airado silencio viaja por la línea. El tic en el ojo se intensifica, Kurama no tiene tiempo para ser amable.

—¿Y bien!

—Es negativo —murmura la chica a regañadientes—, no estoy embarazada.

Kurama se ofende por el tono tristón, mas cuelga con la euforia saturándole las venas y grita, salta, bailotea, vuelve a gritar.

—¡No está embarazada!

El baile triunfal culmina con una marometa, se arrodilla en el suelo, levanta las manos como un cantante en el mejor de sus conciertos, abre los ojos y se encuentra con Shiori parada en la puerta. La mujer tiró el bolso, tiene la boca abierta y el rostro se le deforma con cada salto del ojo derecho.

—¡Embarazo! —chilla.

**OOOOOOO**

—Hiei quieres darte prisa.

Kurama gira en redondo, regresa sobre sus pasos, se acomoda la maleta sobre el hombro y remolca a Hiei de una muñeca. Hiei gruñe equilibrando el helado de cinco bolas con la mano libre.

—Tú no digas nada, sólo asiente¿estamos de acuerdo?

Hiei gruñe, se devora entera una bola de helado y se le congela la boca. Kurama mira de soslayo los gestos graciosos del demonio, sonríe y aparta la mirada.

—Me darás más helado.

—Si, si, si, —responde Kurama asintiendo además con la cabeza—, todo el helado que puedas meter en esa pancita tuya.

—Cocinarás para mí.

—Y te cederé mi cama.

Con un rápido movimiento el helado, cono incluido, desaparece en la boca de Hiei haciendo que se le congelen hasta los ojos. Kurama debe detenerse para darle tiempo a recuperar la respiración. Reanuda la marcha con una sonrisa que no deja ver a Hiei, le divierte verlo comer helado. Pero no es momento para meditar si Hiei se ve adorable con los labios congelados. Kurama gruñe, aparta el pensamiento de su mente, lo sustituye con una imagen de la zorra haciéndole sexo oral, pero la escena se transforma y Hiei… Kurama jala aire, suelta a Hiei.

—Soy hetero —reza, pero la devoción no le ayuda a desempalmarse.

—Eres raro —dice Hiei.

Hacía cinco semanas que Hiei no veía a Kurama, desde que le prohibiera dormir en su árbol con la patética excusa de una plaga de chinchillas mordelonas. Hiei procedió entonces a mudarse a la tibia cama del zorro, pero Kurama lo largó a la calle ésta vez con una buena razón, necesitaba el cuarto, Kurama cogía como conejo en celo. Ofendido Hiei se mudó a los árboles de un templo cercano.

—Pero si te beso me darás doble helado —amenaza Hiei.

Kurama se para de golpe y Hiei choca contra él.

—No me tientes demonio —murmura Kurama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la erección doliéndole en el pantalón—, soy hetero, yo soy…

El sonar de unas campanas interrumpe su monólogo. Cruzando la calle se extiende el Sagrado Templo de las Madrecitas Misioneras de la Concepción Milagrosa del Niño Jesús. A Kurama le corre una gota de sudor por la frente, cómo pudo su madre unirse a esa secta religiosa. Suspira y se encamina al patio del templo con Hiei pisándole los talones.

Hiei se detiene en la reja de entrada. Una intensa onda de desconfianza le corre por el estómago. En un lado del patio juegan unas niñas con una mujer adulta que lleva la cabeza cubierta, esa debe ser una de las monjas que mencionó Kurama. Debajo de un cerezo otra de esas mujeres canta con un grupo de chiquillos y al fondo, debajo de una manta, "bienvenidos adolescentes pecadores, el señor les abrirá la luz de la castidad", hay un grupo de chicos y chicas con malas caras rodeados por más monjas.

A medio patio Kurama nota que le falta algo. Se vuelve hasta la reja y toma la muñeca de Hiei.

—Entra —sisea ante la resistencia del demonio.

—Zorro no es una buena idea —gruñe Hiei, y se sostiene de las rejas para que Kurama no lo jale al interior—. Mi instinto dice que no entre allí ¡y no lo haré!

Kurama entrecierra los ojos, pone sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Hiei y tira de él.

—Tenemos… —Kurama gruñe, Hiei se abraza a las rejas— que… —Kurama apoya un pie contra la reja—¡entrar!

—¡No¡Ni por todo el helado del mundo!

Jadeando por el esfuerzo Kurama suelta a Hiei y se pasa las manos por el cabello, mira a las monjas al fondo.

—Son cinco minutos —ronronea meloso—, me acompañas digo lo que tengo que decir, si es necesario nos besamos y listo, de vuelta casa. Cama, comida y helado para ti por un mes.

Hiei afloja el agarre, sus dedos tamborilean sobre el metal. Mira inseguro a los chicos.

—¿Podré ver televisión?

—Tendrás el control en tus manos —sonríe Kurama. Y si entras ahora no será un mes serán dos.

—Cinco minutos —reafirma Hiei, da un paso.

—Cinco —canturrea feliz Kurama, lo toma de la mano y cruza el patio con la alegría alborotándole el cabello.

Kurama hace una profunda reverencia a la monja que los recibe, sonríe, saluda con voz suave, cortés, y la monja lo mira con el más absoluto desprecio que haya visto en su vida.

—¿Nombre? —pregunta altanera.

—Minamino Shûichi, pero disculpe, vera usted.

—Minamino ¿eh? Nada más verlo entiendo a su madre.

El cometario sarcástico desestabiliza a Kurama. Él es el-señor-sonrío-y-todos-me-aman, nadie lo ha tratado con tal frialdad, si acaso Hiei cuando se conocieron, pero ningún ningen se había resistido.

—Llega tarde —la monja se inclina sobre otra y comparte un gesto despectivo— además. ¿Y su pareja jovencito?

Kurama recupera el aplomo y con su tono más apenado explica.

—Vera usted… yo no puedo ir al campamento… miré yo… soy gay. No quería decírselo a mi madre, pero ella me inscribió en esto y como puede ver no tengo necesidad.

—Con que esas tenemos¡gay! —medita la monja.

—¡Alabado sea el altísimo! —agrega la otra.

—Será un duro golpe para mi madre, pero él —busca a Hiei y lo encuentra a medio patio cazando una paloma. Una gota de sudor corre por la frente de Kurama, se ríe nervioso—. Ese es mi novio. Lo quiero… más que a mi vida —Hiei coge a la paloma—, un segundo por favor.

Kurama corre por el patio, le arrebata la paloma a Hiei y la deja volar. Ignora los gruñidos del demonio y lo arrastra devuelta con las monjas.

—Sí ¿dónde iba? Ah sí, entonces como puede ver no necesito ningún campamento, sencillamente Hiei no se embarazará nunca, —hace una reverencia de disculpa e inclina a Hiei para que lo imite.

—Eh zorro, oye.

—Ahora no Hiei —sisea.

—Pero zorro.

Kurama le dirige una mirada fulminante, Hiei vuelve el rostro y se cruza de brazos fastidiado.

—¡Jesús mío! —la monja mira al cielo— ¿qué podemos hacer?

Kurama sonríe para sus adentros, no quería recurrir a la técnica desesperada de besar a Hiei. Por Inari-sama¿qué tal si le gustaba? Ay no que horror. Youko Kurama fue heterosexual TODA su vida, no enchuecaría el camino que conservaba tan recto.

—Tendrá que ir, tendrán mejor dicho —la monja pone cara angelical y a Kurama le da el tic en el ojo—. Jovencito su madre le reservó el lugar, pagó y espera que nosotros lo cuidemos durante seis días a usted y a su —tose— "novia".

—Pero yo… ¡Hiei es un chico¿de qué nos sirve un campamento para prevenir el embarazo?

—Eh Kurama.

—Hiei ahora no.

—La hermana Shiori no merece un golpe como éste. Usted ira al campamento y nosotros nos guardaremos el secreto de sus preferencias.

—Rezaremos por ustedes —se santigua la otra moja.

—Pero Hiei, yo…

—Jovencito si no va tendremos que llamar a su madre y explicarle los motivos¿quiere usted eso?

Kurama imagina a su madre descolgando el teléfono. El rostro de la mujer se desfigura, el tic en el ojo le hace brincar hasta el labio. Los ojos se le quedan en blanco. ¡Gay, mi único hijo! repite sin cesar. La monja le mira con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿El nombre de su… novia?

—Hiei.

**OOOOOOO**

La mueca de desagrado y asco cruza los labios de Kurama como una ola. ¿Nutritivo? reclama su cuerpo con un estremecimiento. Hay muchas cosas nutritivas que saben bien, se le escapan un par de lágrimas que van a caer a la mezcla de avena cocida, leche, queso y atún. Mira a la mesa de las chicas donde Hiei olisquea con interés el plato y se lleva una gran cucharada a la boca. Kurama lo mira incrédulo, Hiei mastica con apacible gusto y le sonríe. Kurama se siente culpable, si lo tuviera al lado le daría un golpe en la mano y no lo dejaría probar ese horrible mezcla, pero hay veinte metros y quince monjas que los separan.

—Coma jovencito —lo insta una monja que se pasea entre las mesas—, de aquí no nos movemos hasta que todos hayan terminado su cena —dice en voz alta.

Kurama siente deseos a ahorcarla, se contiene. Hago esto por mi madre, se dice, levanta la cuchara, la llena, abre la boca… no puede. Otra monja, encantada, llena por segunda vez el plato de Hiei. Kurama se pregunta si la avena sabrá mejor que las palomas crudas.

Mira rencoroso a las chicas alrededor de Hiei, suspira, si al menos estuviera a su lado. Después haberlo pensado a conciencia y pedir consejo espiritual "al Señor" las benditas monjas decidieron catalogar a Hiei como una más de las chicas, y en ese campamento hombres y mujeres estarían juntos sólo para los ejercicios. Pero eso no fue lo peor, Hiei fue el único que levantó la mano cuando preguntaron quién era virgen. No quiero presionarlo, se apresuró a explicar Kurama y se ganó sendas miradas de desprecio por parte de los chicos.

La indignación todavía le corre por el cuerpo, además de gay carga el estigma de idiota¡él era heterosexual convencido y no dejaba ir una mujer que le gustara! A él los hombres ni en sueños¿acaso creían que sentía ganas de comerse a besos a Hiei? De quitarle el delgadísimo bóxer con que dormía por la noches y masajearle las nalgas y… Kurama siente que algo crece en sus partes bajas, se recrimina¡sí, tiene ganas de cogerse a Hiei¡NO¡él no siente ningún deseo por Hiei! Tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa, ríe nervioso. Hiei va por el tercer plato, Kurama se imagina esa misma placida carita en otro ángulo, debajo de su cuerpo, desnudo, gimiendo, se le endurecen las pestañas, le brillan los ojos, se lame los labios y recibe un golpe en la nuca.

—Pecador —murmura la monja, menea la cabeza con desaprobación. Kurama se frota la sien¡soy hetero! quiere gritarle, en cambio traga tres cucharadas de avena y descubre la poderosa razón para cenarla, con ese sabor en la boca nada se mantiene duro.

—Qué bien hizo su madre al enviarlo —suspira la monja.

Ah sí, Kurama mastica la avena con odio, las monjas se tomaron como reto del curso que Hiei abrazara la castidad hasta que el Papa aprobara los matrimonios gays. Ni falta hace, gruñe, soy hetero.

Al curso estaban inscritos quince parejas de calenturientos adolescentes, pero sólo llegaron seis ellos incluidos. Para que Hiei aceptara acompañarlo debió ofrecerle no dos, ni tres¡seis meses de helado! y gastó una cantidad obscena de dinero en chocolates para tenerlo quieto. Apenas las monjas dieron por terminada la espera, tres horas después de que ellos llegaran, empezó la tortura, los subieron a carros distintos y desde que cerraron la puerta hasta que pusieron en pie en el dichoso campamento no pararon de rezar. Padres nuestros, avemarías, salutaciones a no sé cuantos ángeles para que no chocaran, letanías interminables con nombres de santos que no sabía que existían, proclamas a almas en pena, declaraciones de amor masoquista. Aquello fue como un lavado de cerebro interminable.

—A dormir —palmea una de las monjas, el chirrido de las sillas suena feliz. Kurama suspira contento, una cama y un par de mantas es lo que necesita.

—Eh yo no quiero dormir con el gay —fastidia uno de los chicos.

—Con la mirada de pervertido que tiene.

—¡Basta jovencitos! —ordena una monja—, no discriminen a su pobre compañero, que haya nacido desviado no es su culpa.

A Kurama le regresa el tic.

—Además cada quien dormirá con su novia.

Los chicos se miran unos a otros, un par de chicas se sonrojan, las parejas comparten una sonrisa.


End file.
